


Memories

by Merrali92



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrali92/pseuds/Merrali92
Summary: More on Fallan, my Drow War Priest! <3
The character building happening in this campaign right now is killing me...needed to write down some of these feels because I think I have spent most of my time crying after each session...





	

"Again."

Fallan slowly picked herself up off the floor, arm blackened and blood oozing from her mouth due to her inability to properly cast inflict wounds and having it backfire.

"At this rate you'll never be able to save anyone. Being a war priest means being able to heal and fight. Learn this."

Her mentor, Neharus, once again crouched into his defensive position. Having been at this game for hours, Fallan could feel her body starting to shut down. Her mind wandered to that night as she waited for Neharus to make the first move...

_So cold. So lonely. Cron...._

A quick grab of her arm brought Fallan crashing back into the present. Shifting back, she ducked under the right hook of Neharus' fist, only to find her face meet the rubber of his boot. The blow threw her back ten feet and before she knew it, darkness crept over her eyesight and she was once again lost in the nightmare of her dark memories...

_"Cron, no! I'm not leaving!" Fallan screamed with panic as Cron continued to push her away._

_"Go. Live. I'm not letting them take you away from me....I love you, sister."_

_A loud crash came from behind them as the attackers began to tear the door down._

_"GO!" With one final push Cron shoved Fallan down the hidden stairway, locking it quickly and covering any presence of it with Drow magic._

_Fallan could hear as the door above was busted down; could hear Cron's struggle - his catch of breath as they beat him down for resisting. And with one final crack, Fallan could hear Cron roughly hit the ground above her._

_Flinching from the loud impact, tears began to stream down Fallan's face. Worthless. Helpless. Brother-less...alone. All because she couldn't do anything to save him._

_"Where's the other? There's supposed to be two!"_

_"Find her!"_

_Regaining enough sense to move, Fallan began to run down the stairway, escaping into the hell of a world without her brother, and the unknown..._

 

________________________________________________________________

 

Two years. Two years since that fateful day where she lost everything, left to wander the surface world - no place to call home, no family, nothing.

  
Fallan has taken up the duties of a war priest of Zinzerena. With no place to belong, she spends her days traveling to and from small towns, healing those of non-human races unfortunate enough to be stuck in a world where those who are different are treated with distrust. Fallan spent almost all of the past two years secretly training under the guidance of Neharus, until one day he did not return. She never found out what happened to him, but rumor has it he was killed when his party made a wrong move during one of their missions. Vowing to never allow that to happen to her, and to try to somehow makeup for the immense amount of guilt ever present for leaving Cron that night, Fallan trained long and hard to have the skill as both a fighter and healer.

  
"There. You should be fine now, young one."

She lightly pats the arm of the young half eleven boy. Though dirty and frail, the boy possessed strong and determined eyes - ones that Fallan could not help but reflect on as they reminded her so much of her twin brother. She smiles fondly at the memory of her twin and waves the boy along to his parents, once again left to wander alone.

  
Being unwanted was not something uncommon for Fallan and Cron as they were Drow twins born into a world full of distrust, malice, and constant unease. At a young age, both realized that their destiny to worship and serve the Goddess Zinzerena was not highly regarded within the Underdark, especially by the majority who follow the dark Goddess Lolth. Within the Underdark only a small clan of Drow followed the teachings and guidance of Zinzerena and because of this, the clan was forced out of their home to face the torturous light of the surface world. Fallan and Cron were two of the Drow forced out, unwanted by their true parents for larger reasons unknown to them beyond their worship. Taken in by their adoptive guardians, the twins quickly grew accustomed to staying in a constant state of movement as their clan, Iym Bae, jumped from one area to the next to avoid the wrath of the Underdark. Although not an easy life, both Fallan and Cron lived this lifestyle for 18 (human) years and lived among their people ignorant to the paths about to be set before them.

  
Fallan, the older of the twins, had a natural affinity for taking care of those in need. Although still dangerous and willing to throw a punch when angered enough, Fallan focused most of her time and energy into making sure Cron wasn’t causing trouble to the clan leaders and keeping him from making rash decisions. Cron on the other hand had a knack for brawling with his friends, finding trouble, and had a strong sense of adventure. Always wanting to sneak off, Cron many times dragged Fallan alongside him to discover the lands of their temporary home. During these times the twins bonded, coming up with their own creative Undercommon slang only understood by them, and vowing to stick together no matter the dangers and troubles they had to face.

_You can't save anyone._

  
The lingering doubt within Fallan pierced through her mind, breaking her from her state of concentration. Shaking her head, she cast aside the memories once more to focus on her duties as a Cleric.

_I won't fail again_.

 


End file.
